


Keep Cozy

by AcquaSole



Series: Azurrin Week [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azurrin Week, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Freeform, Illnesses, Rain, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcquaSole/pseuds/AcquaSole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice to enjoy breakfast in bed, even if you are sick. Basically: two wives being cute and domestic together. Azurrin Week day 6: rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the delay in posting this -- it's such a relief to finally get it out here.

“You’re very lucky that we have a day off,” Azura scolded her bed-bound wife as she sneezed three times in a row.

“Did you know that it’s good luck to sneeze three times in a row?” Kamui coughed into her elbow sheepishly.

“No, but I do know that playing barefoot in the rain is an excellent way to catch a cold,” Azura replied drily as she fetched a handkerchief from a selection of freshly laundered ones that Jakob had brought in before he was dismissed for the day. She held it up to Kamui’s face. “Blow,” she said authoritatively and then folded the now-soiled cloth to a side. “You’re luckier that Ryōma and Marx and everyone else already left, so you can’t infect them.”

“And yet here _you_ are with your hands _all over_ me,” Kamui giggled cheekily.

“If I’d wanted to hear sass, I would have done better to spend time with Laszward and Soleil. _You’re_ here because you decided to be foolish and neglect your own health, and if you’re going to be foolish, then it’s better to be here and stand watch so that you don’t end up worse.”

Kamui’s once wide grin fell sadly and her pointed ears drooped guiltily. She had never intended to bother her wife like this. “Azura...it’s been raining for days now. I was just trying to make the most of it. And it’s been so long and dull to be cooped up with all that paperwork...please don’t be upset. And I don’t want you to get sick because of me.”

The queen’s consort’s eyes softened. She stroked Kamui’s warm cheek sympathetically and apologetically. “I’m sorry, my darling. I didn’t mean to snap at you. It’s just…” she heaved a heavy, put-upon sigh. “We have bigger responsibilities now. We can’t just go and frolic in the puddles whenever we feel bored; that time is for reviewing trade agreements, and mining contracts, and public petitions and personal correspondence on top of everything else. Believe me when I say I know exactly how you feel. But what if you had fallen ill when you needed to attend a council meeting? Or a city audience? That would be unfair to you and to our people.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

The only sound was the pitter-patter of rain on the windowsill as the women sat in glum reticence. Azura had taken to brushing through the queen’s hair as a habit, and caught herself with a small lock of braided white hair between her fingers. It was not an instant fix, but it seemed to relax Kamui, at least.

“I think we can both agree that we’ve had enough lecturing for the day,” she sighed again. “And it must be close to breakfast. Are you hungry?”

“Starving,” Kamui sat up straighter in their bed eagerly.

“I’ll let Lilith know,” Azura said as she left their rooms for the kitchens.

She returned some time later wheeling in a small cart laden with all sorts of foods: soups, sandwiches, fruit, and two pots full of hot, strong tea. She parked it next to their bedside and sat down again on the thick duvet as she began to spoon golden-brown globs of honey into a cup, followed by the juice of half a lemon. Azura stirred the concoction briefly before handing it over to Kamui. “Drink this first. It will help with your throat.”

“Is it any good?” Kamui asked as she sniffed suspiciously at the cup before gulping it down. To her surprise, it had a very pleasant taste and soothed her raw throat.

“It’s not a cure-all, but it helps. It’s also a very Vallite thing to do, I suppose.”

“Ah. Well then. I suppose that’s good too,” Kamui’s voice was muffled by the cup’s rim as she licked around inside it to get the last of the honey.

Azura’s laugh was as melodious and charming as usual. “Don’t be so greedy, little bear, there’s more for you here if you just ask,” she giggled as she prepared another cup and proceeded to lift some of the cloches covering the dishes, an assortment of delicious Nohrian, Vallite, and Hoshidan foods beckoning them closer: roasted beef sausages with mushrooms resting on top of wheels of charred tomato; large bowls of udon swimming happily within a clear broth and accompanied by steamed vegetables and slices of fish paste; three different types of melon and cloudberries crowded together and topped with a drizzle of black sugar syrup, and fluffy leek samosas to finish it all off.

If anything, Kamui was rather bearlike (or dragonlike? Azura wondered. She never really had a chance to compare the two) as she tore through the food with gusto. Azura knew that illness either made one completely ravenous or unable to stomach anything, but this was surprising even by her wife’s standards. Still, it was good to see that she took to the food easily and seemed to have no problem swallowing. Eating well was one of the best ways to recover quickly from any ailment.

“Nohrians seem to be rather fond of mustard,” Azura wrinkled her nose in slight distaste as Kamui plopped enormous spoonfuls of dijonnaise onto her sausages. She was never really partial to the condiment’s pungent scent.

“Well, more like _I_ am,” Kamui explained sheepishly as she shovelled forkfuls of sausage and mushroom into her mouth messily. “With the crops failing and all, it was one of the more popular plants because it grows fast. And since the fortress is a while away from Krakenburg, we learned to keep the stuff in case the latest cart of food couldn’t make it over there. It wouldn’t have been very smart of me or Jakob or Felicia or Flora if we always had to depend on Marx for food, so we tried to grow and raise all sorts of things.” She wiped her lip carelessly.

“That explains why Leo gave us some jars as a wedding gift,” Azura mused. “I thought that was another one of his quirks.”

“Want some?” Kamui offered her some mustard covered potatoes on a clean fork.

She knew that her wife would not be offended if she turned it down, but such a cheery, hopeful look on her tired face tugged on her heartstrings. Pushing down a grimace, she opened her mouth -- and, after a few thoughtful chews, decided it wasn’t actually that bad. The potatoes had been baked, then cooked with a healthy amount of cream and melted cheese. The mustard offered it a nice kick. It wasn’t something that she loved, but she could grow to maybe like one day.

Their bedroom played a calming tune of steady rain, clinking cutlery, and slurped noodles and tea. It wasn’t how Azura had imagined spending their weekend, but Kamui’s presence was more than enough to soothe any misgivings.

“This is nice,” Kamui sighed happily as she finished another cup of tea and wiped the sandwich crumbs off her cheek. “Ever since we moved in...we’ve hardly had any time to ourselves. Even though you sit next to me during the meetings, and the audiences, and we cut the ribbons together at inaugurations, and you’re the one who does most of the speechwork at events...we’re not really _together_.” She leaned back into her pillow with closed eyes and heaved another tired breath through her stuffy nose. “Maybe the cold was a good thing.”

“Medicine and scratchy throats, good?” Azura raised an eyebrow. “Love, we can find a way to spend time together that doesn’t involve getting sick.”

Kamui pouted in slight annoyance. “Well, yes, but,” she paused to blow her nose and cough again. “We normally don’t get to have breakfast in bed like this. Or just sit quietly without the kids. Or have you fussing over me like this,” she finished her sentence with what she hoped was a winning smile. “We should do this more often.”

Azura rolled her eyes good-naturedly and stroked her wife’s cheek. “Let’s just plan a stroll through the gardens after Hinoka’s visit next week. I’ve been told the flowers bloom wonderfully after the rains. And we can pack a picnic for it, too. What do you think about the wisteria tree as a spot? I’m sure it will be lovely.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They left the cart at the door for the maidservants to collect later, and simply enjoyed each other while the rain’s volume thundered or softened to the whims of the sky. They almost dozed off a couple of times, but never long enough to not wake up again with a smile whenever they saw their arms wrapped around one another.

Peace felt nice.

“ _Mummy_!” Kanna’s loud whining and banging on the closed door jolted them out of their relaxation.

They shared a troubled look before Azura called out, “what’s wrong, darling?”

“ _My nose is stuffy and I feel hoooooot!_ ” he wailed, stopping his banging to cry piteously in the hall. “ _A-and my ears hurt too!_ ”

“ _None of this would have happened if you wouldn’t have run out like a fool to play in the garden while it was raining!_ ” Shigure’s scolding sounded uncharacteristically muffled and nasal, even from behind the door.  

Astonishment paused her brain’s functions momentarily. As was common for any mother at any stage in her life, she sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose, and sent a warning glance to her amused looking spouse before she left their bed to open the door.

Before she could open it, she sneezed hard.

**Author's Note:**

> The final part of this year's series is coming soon! It hasn't been hard to feel inspired considering how rainy and gloomy it is where I'm at.


End file.
